Shelter
by Yuaki1707
Summary: Hana is out on a run and needs shelter when it starts to rain. She ran to the closest house she could find, but by the time she realised whose house it was, he was already standing in the door frame. ItachixHana ItaHana


Shelter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS FANFICTION: **In this fanfiction, Itachi wasn't killed and he along with Sasuke were allowed back into Konoha.

My breathing was uneven, but I kept running. The sun had already set, yet I was still confused. He has been on my mind for a while now and I still can't figure out why. I keep imagining his ebony eyes and smooth locks of raven that contrasted against his alabaster skin. I had hoped that my midnight jog would help, but it seemed to have made things worse.

Before I could go back to thinking about him, rain started to heavily pour down from the sky. Lightning and thunder accompanied the cold rain and I ran faster than before to find shelter. I ran to the nearest house and I didn't realise who it belonged too until I knocked at the door. I suddenly remembered the white and red flags surrounding the building and before I could leave, someone had opened the door.

"Hana, what are you doing here so late?"

I blushed in a bit of embarrassment and the fact that a well built man was standing in front of me...shirtless. His six pack was impossible not to notice and some pants that hung loosely at his hips. I dropped my head and looked at the ground to stop myself from staring. Damn, why did he have to look so perfect?!

"Well the rain started and your house was the closest. I'm sorry if I caused you to wake up in the middle of the night."

"I was still awake. Sasuke was supposed to come back from his mission soon and I wanted to talk to him about something immediately. Until then, come in, before you catch a cold." His monotone voice made me want to kiss him right there, but I luckily had enough self-control not to. I followed him into the house and showed me a spare bedroom, which I could have for the night. I thanked him and he nodded his head. I looked at my drenched clothes and asked if he had any spare clothing. He nods again and leaves the room.

When he comes back, he hands me a black t-shirt that was far too big for me. "I'm sorry but since only Sasuke and I live here, we don't have any female clothing," he explained.

"It's fine. Thank you for doing this Itachi."

He left the room and I changed into the shirt he gave me (I kept my panties on). Considering its size, I guessed that it belonged to Itachi. I left the room and found Itachi sitting on a couch in the living room, reading a scroll. I sat next to him and leaned myself against his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. We were both used to this kind of contact, since we were on the same genin team (before he kept getting promoted and then became a missin-nin after killing his clan) and we got comfortable around each other within a small amount of time.

"What are you reading?" I looked at the scroll and waited for him to explain. I tried to ignore the face that I kind of forgot that he was shirtless when I decided to rest on him, or the fact that I was only wearing one of his shirts and my panties.

"The clans in Konoha." He brought the scroll closer and I had a better look at it. I could see the Ino-Shika-Chou combination and some information on the Aburame clan. For the rest of the time that he was reading, we were both quiet. It was nice for a change, since with the dogs always barking at home, silence rarely ever occurred. After a while, I noticed him closing the scroll and placing it next to him on the couch.

"You should get some sleep." I nodded and headed upstairs to the room he showed me. I lay in the bed but for some reason and tried to fall asleep. It worked well...until I got a nightmare. I woke up, sat up and let out a scream. As soon as I screamed, Itachi was at my side, one hand on my cheek and the other on the bed, supporting his weight. He slowly moved my head, so that I would look at him. My breathing was heavy and uneven and my eyes were wide in shock (I don't know if it was because of the nightmare or the sudden gentleness that he was showing).

"Hana, calm down. It was just a nightmare." He tried to comfort me and I saw the sincerity in his eyes as he said those words to me. I hugged him, clinging my arms around his neck and burying my head in his naked chest. His arms came around me, one around my waist, the other making soothing circles on my beck. His head rested on top of mine and he kept whispering comforting words into my ear. When I finally calmed down a little, I let go of him and thanked him. He nodded before lying down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He simply pulled me down onto the mattress and circled his arms around my body again.

"Sleep, Hana." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt safe in Itachi's arms and I know that he wouldn't let anything harm me. With that in mind, I slowly let sleep overtake.

_Maybe it wasn't so bad to have him on my mind all the time. _


End file.
